Episode 533
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 614 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Chopper | rating = 10.6 | rank = 4 }} "Emergency Situation - The Ryugu Palace is Occupied" is the 533rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary The episode starts off with the guards around Zoro and the others and preparing to pop their air bubble, however, Nami found some bubbly coral and made the whole room fill with air and Zoro prepares to fight Neptune. Shirahoshi is still not sure if she should leave her tower, and Luffy says again he does not like her, causing her to cry some more. Camie and Pappag are shocked that the crew tied up the guards and took Neptune hostage despite Usopp and Brook's comments stating they were just gonna look tough and run away. Minister of the Right states that when the princes get back, the crew will be done for and Minister of the Left states that the log pose Nami has is no good for the New World. As Fukaboshi arrives at the entrance for the palace, Zoro picks up the Den Den Mushi and negotiates with him over them leaving the island with their crew and all the hostages are free and unharmed. Fukaboshi and Zoro comply with each other and Fukaboshi decides to reveal Jinbe's message to Zoro: "do not fight Hody and I'll be waiting in the Sea Forest." All the citizens on the island all hear about the situation and consider the Straw Hats criminals and plan to arrest them. At Shyarly's place, the guards try to fight Chopper, however, his new Kung Fu Point is more than a match for them and refuses to be taken down by them and let them take Sanji away. Back at the palace, Shirahoshi states to Luffy that she wishes to go to the Sea Forest, and Luffy agrees to take her only if she does not act like a crybaby. Vander Decken IX is throwing more objects at her tower prompting Neptune to allow the Straw Hats to go check on her for her safety. Brook decides to go with the Minister of the Right and both notice that Decken threw human pirates as an invasion of the palace. As the pirates try getting up, Luffy leaves with Shirahoshi out of the tower, put with Shirahoshi stuffed inside Megalo's mouth to hide her and prepare to go to the Sea Forest. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows that Nami drained out the water from the palace hall using a giant bubbly coral. *This is the second time Luffy says "I do not like you" to Shirahoshi whereas in the manga, Luffy only said this phrase once to her. *This is the first time there is a change in the eyecatchers after the two year time skip. Instead of showing Luffy grabbing his hat, the intermission shows two new eyecatchers- Zoro grabbing his sword and Chopper grabbing his backpack. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 533 de:Kinkyūjitai Hatsusei Senkyosareta Ryūgū-jō